Cuide bem de mim
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Após uma luta para proteger sua vila, o Kazekage é gravemente ferido. Sakura então é mandada para cuidar de Gaara. [ Presente de amigo oculto para Sabaku no Sah!]
1. Chapter 1

**Cuide bem de mim**

**Por: **_**Kari Maehara**_

**Presente de amigo oculto para Sabaku no Sah! Espero que goste, menina!**

**Esta fic foi feita para a fic "Amigo Oculto" da Oul-chan!**

**Inicialmente era para ser uma oneshot – tanto que era a proposta da Oul-chan – mas eu não resisti e acabei escrevendo demais. Eu sei, é um defeito meu. Na verdade, eu já tinha essa fic em mente antes do amigo oculto. Acabei unindo o útil ao agradável. Esta fic não vai ser muito grande. De fato, será mais uma shortfic. Bom, espero que ela tenha ficado razoável. Para todos que curtem casais improváveis aproveitem e Sabaku no Sah eu espero sinceramente que você goste deste presentinho! Beijos!**

A Vila Oculta da Areia era um lugar próspero que passava por um período de paz graças ao Kazekage. Os habitantes daquele lugar amavam e admiravam profundamente seu governante que mais de uma vez provara seu valor protegendo a vila de ataques inimigos.

Entretanto, por ter feito sua vila crescer tanto, o Kazekage começou a despertar a ira de alguns países vizinhos. Não demorou muito para o País do Som atacá-lo.

Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu da outra vez com a Akatsuki, Gaara teve uma luta frenética para proteger sua vila. Ele tinha clara consciência do seu papel e se fosse necessário, ele morreria para proteger a vila. E isso quase aconteceu.

Durante sua luta contra os shinobis do Som, o quinto Kazegake ficou gravemente ferido. Embora felizes por terem ganho a batalha, os habitantes da Vila da Areia estava apreensivos com o estado de saúde do seu Kage. Os melhores médicos do país foram mandados para cuidar de Gaara. Nenhum deles conseguiu fazê-lo melhorar. Gaara estava morrendo.

Preocupado com a possibilidade de perder o Kazekage, o conselho enviou um apelo desesperado para o País do Fogo. Há tempos os dois países formaram uma aliança e se ajudavam mutuamente em tempos de crise. Estava na hora de mais uma vez Kohona socorrer Suna.

Assim que teve em suas mãos o pedido desesperado do Vento, Tsunade convocou sua melhor médica-ninja: Haruno Sakura. A jovem de cabelos rosados, então com 20 anos, apareceu prontamente no escritório da mestra e se prontificou a partir imediatamente para cuidar do Kazekage.

Poucas horas depois, Sakura estava em Suna juntamente com mais três shinobis. O treinamento que recebera da Godaime propiciou a Sakura benefícios incalculáveis. Estava mais ágil, mais forte, mais flexível, mais resistente. De fato, seus companheiros tiveram certa dificuldade em acompanhá-la.

Assim que chegou na vila, a discípula da Godaime foi prontamente recebida e encaminhada para o hospital. Ao chegar no edifício, Sakura foi levada até o quarto do Kazekage. Ao se deparar com Gaara, Sakura ficou chocada. Gaara tinha vários ferimentos por todo o corpo. Fazendo um exame mais detalhado, Sakura percebeu que o governante do Vento havia sido envenenado. Era um veneno raro que poucos médicos conheciam. Além disso, alguns dos seus órgãos internos estavam gravemente machucados. Parecia não haver escapatória para Gaara.

Contrariando todas as evidências, Sakura prometeu para si mesma que não perderia o quinto Kazekage. Ela o salvaria de qualquer maneira. Colocou as luvas, a roupa e então iniciou-se uma das batalhas mais difíceis – se não a mais - que a jovem já enfrentara.

Uma hora se passou. Duas horas. Três. Quatro. Cinco. Apesar disso, Sakura não demonstrava sinal de cansaço. Sua concentração estava como cinco horas atrás. Sua determinação também. Seus ajudantes comentavam entre si como ela era talentosa. Estavam admirados com a persistência da garota. Já haviam escutado sobre a discípula da Godaime. Ouviram histórias de como ela era talentosa e como salvara o irmão do Kazekage no passado. Mas nunca imaginaram que ela tivesse aquela persistência. A maioria ali, secretamente, já havia desistido de salvar o Kazekage. Ninguém tinha mais esperanças. Eles, que eram habitantes do País do Vento já haviam desistido. Mas ela, que era apenas uma kunoichi de Konoha, estava ali, em pé há cinco horas, fazendo de tudo para salvá-lo. Os ajudantes sentiram-se envergonhados.

- Eu preciso de ajuda aqui! – Sakura ordenou. Os olhos tinham um brilho felino. Aquilo era realmente uma batalha e a jovem não estava disposta a perder. Motivados com a persistência da garota, os ajudantes passaram a ajudá-la naquela batalha frenética. Todos deram o melhor de si para salvar o Kazekage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aos poucos sua consciência foi voltando. Gaara teve dificuldades para abrir os olhos. Estavam demasiado pesados. O corpo todo estava dolorido. A boca estava seca. A cabeça doía desesperadamente. Ao fazer um leve movimento, a dor forte veio e então ele soltou um gemido.

- Acordou, Gaara?

Lentamente ele olhou procurando o dono da voz.

- Kankurou...

- Estamos felizes que esteja bem.

- Temari...

- Você nos deu um grande susto. Toda vila estava preocupada.

- A vila! – Gaara exclamou se levantando rapidamente. Ao sentir uma dor aguda, o jovem se amaldiçoou mentalmente – O quê aconteceu? Estão todos bem?

- Acalme-se. – Temari disse deitando gentilmente Gaara na cama – Estão todos bem sim. Nós ganhamos a batalha contra o Som.

- E tudo graças a você! – Kankurou exclamou sorrindo para o irmão mais novo.

- Mas você ficou gravemente ferido durante a batalha. – Temari explicou – Achamos que iríamos te perder.

- É. – Kankurou concordou sério – Nossos melhores médicos não estavam conseguindo fazer você melhorar.

- O quê? Então quem me salvou? – Gaara perguntou confuso.

Antes que um dos irmãos pudesse responder, alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre! – Gaara ordenou para se arrepender logo em seguida. Até falar alto doía.

Uma jovem mulher de cabelos rosados que iam até a cintura adentrou no recinto. Trajava um jaleco branco e tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos verdes.

- Como está se sentindo, Kazekage-sama? – ela perguntou dando uma olhada no relatório que estava sobre a mesa. Segundo os papéis, Gaara estava se recuperando bem para alívio da médica.

O ruivo não respondeu a pergunta de imediato. Ficou observando aquela mulher. Não era nenhuma das médicas de Suna disso ele tinha certeza. Apesar disso, aquele rosto era estranhamente familiar.

- Gaara? Não vai responder? – Temari falou.

- Que irmão mais mal-educado eu tenho! – Kankurou exclamou provocando o irmão mais novo.

Gaara fingiu não ouvir. Ainda tentava se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela mulher. De fato, estava tão concentrado nisso que não notara que a jovem estava ficando incomodada com o olhar que ele lhe sustentava.

- Algum problema, Kazekage-sama? – ela perguntou.

- Quem é você? – Gaara perguntou curto e grosso.

- Gaara! Não fale desse jeito! Seja mais gentil! – Temari ralhou para logo em seguida virar-se para Sakura – Sumimasen, Sakura-san! Não foi intenção do Gaara ser mal-educado. – ela disse fazendo uma mesura.

Sakura riu.

- Está tudo bem, Temari-san. Eu já conheço o jeito do Kazekage-sama. – ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Ao ouvir o nome da médica, a mente de Gaara começou a trabalhar e ele finalmente descobriu de onde a conhecia. Aquela mulher parada a sua frente era uma kunoichi de Konoha. Bem que ele tinha a impressão de tê-la visto anteriormente. Eles já haviam lutado juntos outrora. Ela até ajudara a salvá-lo das garras da Akatsuki.

- Você... é amiga do Naruto, certo? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Hai, soodesu. – a mulher de cabelos róseos concordou – Naruto-kun lhe mandou lembranças e me fez jurar que o salvaria. Ele quis vir mas a shishou proibiu. Então ele decidiu vir escondido. Obviamente descobriram e ele agora está preso sob as ordens da Hokage.

Gaara soltou um grunhido que lembrava muito uma risada. Era típico do Naruto fazer essas bobagens. De repente, ele sentiu inveja daquela mulher. Ela estava sempre ao lado do Naruto podendo rir das trapalhadas dele. Naruto era uma das poucas pessoas que ele considerava amigo.

Sakura sorriu para Gaara feliz por ver que seu paciente estava bem. Havia sido um sacrifício fazê-lo viver. Foi a operação mais longa e delicada que ela já tinha feito. Só depois de oito horas que ela deixara a sala de cirurgia.

- Será que eu posso examiná-lo agora, Kazekage-sama? – Sakura perguntou polidamente.

O Kage consentiu com a cabeça. Sakura então aproximou-se dele e começou a despi-lo. Gaara sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela situação. Ao virar a cabeça para o lado afim de se distrair e não pensar naquela situação desconfortante, ele viu Temari sorrindo solicitamente para ele e Kankurou se segurando para não rir. Mentalmente ele amaldiçoou o irmão mais velho e prometeu para si mesmo que quando ficasse recuperado faria Kankurou pagar por aquilo.

As mãos de Sakura eram macias e delicadas proporcionando ao Kazekage uma sensação de bem-estar. Mais parecia que ela estava massageando-o do que examinando-o. Apesar do conforto que aquela médica passava, Gaara ainda se lembrava de que aquela era uma situação desconcertante mesmo ela sendo uma médica e ele um paciente. Quando a mulher anunciou que tinha acabado, o ruivo respirou aliviado. Kankurou ajudou o irmão a se vestir e Temari acompanhou Sakura para fora do quarto.

- Como ele está, Sakura-san? – a loira perguntou preocupada.

- Ele está bem. Sua recuperação é muito boa. Em breve ele poderá voltar para as suas atividades.

Temari suspirou aliviada. Além da vila, Gaara e Kankurou eram as coisas que ela mais amava nessa vida. Perder um dos dois seria o mesmo que perder uma parte de si.

- Ele agora só precisa se cuidar. Nada de extravagâncias. – falou Sakura.

- Entendo. Sakura-san...

- Sim?

- Será que você poderia ficar aqui em Suna até o Gaara se recuperar totalmente? – perguntou Temari um pouco sem-graça.

Sakura sorriu para a jovem.

- É claro. Eu ficarei o tempo que for necessário. É meu dever como médica.

Temari sorriu.

- Além disso – Sakura disse – Eu prometi para o Naruto que iria cuidar bem do Gaara...

Assim que as duas mulheres saíram, Kankurou começou a rir escandalosamente.

- Pare de rir, Kankurou! – Gaara exclamou irritado.

- Desculpe mas você tinha que ver a sua cara! Foi impagável!

Gaara soltou um grunhido. Dessa vez de irritação.

- Que situação mais desconcertante para um Kazekage...

- Ora! Vai me dizer que você não gostou daquela mulher te tocando?! – o irmão provocou.

- Pare com isso! – Gaara exclamou dessa vez extremamente irritado com a provocação do irmão.

- Poxa... Eu queria estar no seu lugar...

Gaara rolou os olhos. Definitivamente seu irmão era um idiota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Sakura apareceu novamente no quarto de Gaara. Ao entrar, viu que o Kage dormia tranquilamente e sentiu-se mal por ter que acordá-lo. Enquanto se decidia se o acordava ou não, a jovem reparou que o rapaz tinha um semblante quase angelical.

"Olhando assim nem parece o Gaara que conheço..."

Como se pressentisse alguém observando-o, o Kazekage acordou de um roupante assustando a médica.

- O quê está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou um pouco irritado com a presença da jovem.

Sakura, que não gostara nada do tom que ele usara, respondeu secamente:

- Vim examiná-lo. Eu sou sua médica, lembra?

- Não seja sarcástica comigo. Eu sou o Kazekage. Lembre-se disso.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver. Ontem o jeito do rapaz não a incomodara. Talvez fosse pela presença de Temari e Kankurou. Mas hoje...

"Não acredito que cheguei a pensar que ele fica bonitinho enquanto dorme."

- E então? – o ruivo perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Vai me examinar ou não? Eu não tenho o dia todo, sabia?

- Não? E pretende fazer o quê?

- Obviamente eu irei voltar para as minhas tarefas como Kazekage. – ele respondeu.

- Obviamente eu irei te impedir. Kazekage ou não, você é meu paciente. Eu sou responsável pela sua saúde. Portanto, você vai ficar aqui até eu achar que você pode sair.

- Não pode me fazer de prisioneiro. Eu sou o Kazekage. – Gaara disse sério. Não estava acreditando nas palavras da médica. Que mulher mais audaciosa! Ninguém em toda a sua vida o tratara daquela maneira! Nem quando ele era Gaara do Deserto e nem agora como Kazekage.

- Com todo o respeito, Kazekage-sama mas eu quero que o seu título se dane. Eu tenho ética. Além disso, eu fiz uma promessa e não pretendo quebrá-la de jeito algum. Agora tire essa roupa, por favor, para eu poder examiná-lo. – por mais irritada que estivesse, Sakura ainda tentava ser educada afinal, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o quinto Kazekage.

Gaara amarrou a cara mas obedeceu a jovem. Ele sabia que sua saúde estava nas mãos daquela kunoichi petulante de Konoha. Enquanto estivesse debilitado, ele a obedeceria – ou pelo menos tentaria – mas quando se recuperasse... Ah! Aí sim! Aquela mulher iria ver porque ele havia se tornado o Kazekage!

Sakura examinou Gaara rapidamente. Dessa vez de um jeito não tão delicado quanto antes. Mais de uma vez o rapaz gemeu de dor com o toque da mulher. O ruivo tinha certeza de que ela estava fazendo de propósito.

- Pronto! Acabei!

- E como eu estou? – ele perguntou vestindo a blusa.

- Sua recuperação é realmente impressionante. Mais alguns dias e estará novinho em folha.

"E então eu poderei ir para casa e não ver mais essa sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou!"

- Ótimo! Mal posso esperar para voltar a ativa.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Kazekage-sama...

- Sim?

- Posso lhe dar um conselho?

Foi a vez de Gaara arquear as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- E qual seria?

- Mesmo depois do senhor se recuperar, eu aconselharia a tirar umas férias. Nem que seja por alguns dias. Eu sei que o trabalho de um Kage é bem cansativo. Vejo isso pela minha shishou. O senhor foi gravemente ferido. Seu corpo ficou muito debilitado. Apesar da ótima recuperação, acredito que um tempo descansando seria muito bom.

O ruivo pareceu considerar o que a outra havia dito. Realmente o trabalho de um Kage era algo extremamente desgastante. E apesar de tudo, ele ainda sentia o seu corpo debilitado.

- Por que o senhor não vai passar alguns dias fora com seus irmãos? – Sakura sugeriu temerosa. Algo dentro dela dizia que estava indo longe demais.

"Ótimo! Agora eu virei palpiteira da vida do Kazekage!"

Gaara ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Parecia pensar no sugerido. Por fim, soltando um suspiro, ele disse:

- Está certo. Chame meus irmãos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partida do Kazekage aconteceu três dias depois. Mesmo debilitado, ele resolvera ir até o interior descansar. Sua ida foi mantida em total sigilo. Escoltado de longe por alguns membros da ANBU, Gaara viajou acompanhado dos irmãos e de Sakura, sua médica particular.

O pequeno grupo então se estabeleceu em uma pequena casa no meio de um bosque. Sakura ficara impressionada. Imaginava que o interior do País do Vento era apenas cheio de dunas de areia. Não sabia que havia um lugar tão verde e belo como aquele.

- Eu e os meninos costumávamos passar as férias aqui. Nosso pai nos mandava para aproveitarmos. – Temari explicou.

Sakura estava maravilhada com o lugar. Talvez tivesse sido bom ir com eles afinal de contas.

O quarto da jovem era conjugado do de Gaara. Sakura não havia gostado nada disso – e nem Gaara – mas ela sabia que aquilo era necessário. Como médica particular dele, ela tinha que estar sempre perto para socorrê-lo caso ele passasse mal.

Enquanto arrumava as coisas, Sakura pensava em Konoha. Tinha saudades de sua vila e de seus amigos. Como estariam todos? Até quando ficaria tomando conta de Gaara?

Seus pensamentos então foram desviados por duas batidas na porta. Ao ordenar que entrassem, Sakura viu uma Temari preocupada.

- Sakura-san. Gaara quer vê-la. Diz que está sentindo dor.

A mulher de cabelos rosados soltou um pesado suspiro. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria. Apesar de não terem tido problemas ao longo do percurso, a viagem era cansativa principalmente para alguém que estava se recuperando. Sakura insistira para eles viajarem só dali a uma semana mas Gaara se mostrara tão teimoso quanto Naruto.

Um pouco irritada, Sakura se dirigiu para o quarto do seu paciente.

"Bem feito! Quem mandou não me ouvir? Tomara que esteja sentindo muita dor!"

Ao chegar no quarto, a kunoichi viu o rapaz deitado. Estava mais branco do que o normal.

- O que está sentindo, Kazekage-sama? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Sinto dor aqui. – ele respondeu apontando para o peito.

Sakura suspirou.

- Muito bem. Por favor, tire a sua blusa, sim?

Um pouco a contra-gosto, Gaara começou a tirar a blusa. Viu Kankurou sorrir maliciosamente para ele. Isso fez com que o ruivo amarrasse ainda mais a cara.

- Kankurou! Saia daqui! – o Kage ordenou.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – o irmão perguntou com falsa inocência.

- Temari, tire o Kankurou daqui.

- Como você manda. Vamos, Kankurou.

- Droga!

Quando a porta bateu, Gaara e Sakura se viram sozinhos. Um silêncio incômodo então pairou sobre os dois. Como nenhum dos dois dizia nada, Sakura passou a se concentrar nas dores do seu paciente. Ao contrário das vezes anteriores, ela agora examinava Gaara com delicadeza como na primeira vez. A irritação do ruivo logo passou e ele se viu reconfortado por aquelas mãos macias e quentes. Definitivamente aquilo parecia mais uma massagem do que um exame.

Gaara estava tão entretido no toque que acabou sem querer soltando um gemido de prazer. No mesmo instante Sakura parou o que estava fazendo e olhou sem-graça para o paciente.

- Por que parou? – ele perguntou.

- Você gemeu. – ela respondeu.

Então, pela primeira vez na vida, Gaara corou.

- Acabei. – Sakura disse – Vou te dar um remédio que irá aliviar a dor. Não faça muito esforço hoje, está bem?

- Sim. – Gaara concordou sussurrando. Ainda estava envergonhado por ter gemido. Ele era o Kazekage e aquilo definitivamente havia sido muito, mas muito desconcertante.

- Você vai ficar bem, Kazekage-sama. – ela disse sorrindo.

E foi então que Gaara percebeu o quanto Sakura era amável e bonita.

O remédio que Sakura dera fizera com que Gaara dormisse pesadamente acordando só no dia seguinte. Aliviado por não sentir mais dor, o jovem resolveu que poderia ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar na cozinha, o rapaz se deparou com sua médica particular sentada na cadeira tomando uma xícara de chá. Vestia um roupão rosa claro felpudo e olhava pela janela. Estava tão concentrada que nem percebera a presença do jovem. Gaara então pigarreou para ver se ela o notava.

- Ah! Kazekage-sama! Nem o vi entrar! Bom-dia!

- Bom-dia.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Por favor. – ele disse sentando-se.

- Como está se sentindo hoje? – Sakura perguntou colocando o líquido na xícara do rapaz.

- Melhor graças ao remédio que você me deu.

Sakura sorriu.

- Agradeça a Tsunade-sama. Foi ela quem me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. – ela disse.

- Agradecerei da próxima vez que encontrá-la. – ele falou para logo em seguida sorver um pouco do líquido fumegante.

Durante todo o tempo que estiveram ali, Sakura falou e Gaara ouviu. A garota não calava a boca um minuto mas isso não irritava tanto o rapaz. De fato, ele percebeu que gostava de ouvir as histórias que ela contava. Os casos envolvendo Naruto era engraçadíssimos e a jovem contava de um jeito que fazia qualquer um rir. O próprio Gaara esboçou um sorriso uma vez ou outra.

Quando as duas xícaras ficaram vazias, o silêncio reinou. Sakura por ter esgotado seus assuntos com o rapaz e Gaara por se sentir constrangido. A situação estava tão incômoda que a moça queria ir embora dali mas não podia levantar até que Gaara a dispensasse. Ele era o Kazekage no final das contas.

- Desculpe-me. – o ruivo disse de repente.

- O quê? – Sakura perguntou confusa.

- Desculpe-me por ontem.

A jovem não entendeu o que o rapaz queria dizer. O que tinha acontecido ontem? Vendo a expressão de confusão da moça, Gaara resolveu ser mais claro.

- Desculpe-me por ter gemido durante o exame. Não foi educado.

Seguiu-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Logo em seguida, Sakura caiu na risada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Gaara perguntou desconcertado. Não gostava da idéia de ser motivo de piada para a garota.

- Você até agora estava pensando nisso?! Não precisa se preocupar. Não é a primeira vez que um paciente meu geme durante um exame. Eu sei que tenho as mãos dignas de uma massagista. – a garota brincou.

- Mesmo assim. Não é o tipo de coisa que um Kazekage faz.

A expressão de divertimento de Sakura mudou para uma mais séria.

- Você não deveria pensar tanto nisso. Foi justamente por isso que veio para cá: para esquecer por alguns dias que é o Kazekage.

- Mas...

- Tente relaxar um pouco. Esqueça que é o Kazekage. Pense em você apenas como Gaara do Deserto. – Sakura aconselhou.

O ruivo olhou admirado para a garota. Era a segunda vez que ela lhe dava um bom conselho. O rapaz pensou seriamente em fazer dela sua conselheira particular.

- Tem razão. Durante esses poucos dias eu serei apenas Gaara do Deserto.

Sakura sorriu para o jovem.

- Mas para isso, eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa. – ele disse.

- O que o senhor quiser.

- Não tem como eu tentar esquecer ser o Kazekage se você me trata como um. Por favor, não me chame mais de "Kazekage-sama" e nem de "senhor".

- E como o sen... desculpe... você quer que eu lhe chame?

- Gaara. Apenas Gaara.

- Certo. – Sakura disse com um belo sorriso – Então me chame apenas de Sakura.

No instante seguinte, Kankurou e Temari adentraram na cozinha.

- O quê? Gaara tendo uma conversa amigável com alguém? Vai chover hoje! – Kankurou brincou.

- Pare com isso. – Temari disse dando uma cotovelada no irmão – Fico feliz que estejam se dando bem. O Gaara não é muito sociável.

- Temari! – Gaara exclamou.

- Mas é verdade! Não é, Kankurou?

- Com certeza!

- Como Kazekage eu ordeno que vocês parem com isso agora!

- Ué?! Não era você que queria esquecer por alguns dias que é Kazekage? – Kankurou perguntou.

- Vocês estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa? – o ruivo perguntou indignado.

- Tecnicamente...

- Vocês estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa! Eu não acredito!

- Acalme-se, Gaara. Você não pode ficar nervoso. – Temari falou.

- E como você quer que eu não fique nervoso com vocês dois ouvindo a minha conversa?

Sakura não falava nada, apenas via toda a cena se desenrolar. Nunca imaginara que aqueles três seriam tão problemáticos como diria Shikamaru. Mas a verdade era que ela estava se divertindo horrores com aquele trio de irmãos.


	2. Chapter 2

O clima estava fresco naquele lugar. Sakura nunca imaginou que Suna pudesse ter um local tão agradável. Os três irmãos e a médica-ninja se encontravam em um lago perto da casa em que estavam hospedados. Temari estava deitada sob uma toalha e tomava um pouco de sol. Kankurou se preparava para entrar na água. Sakura estava sentada de baixo de uma árvore com Gaara ao seu lado. Apesar de agradável, o sol estava demasiado forte para o Kazekage debilitado. Na sombra, o casal observava os dois shinobis da areia.

- Deve ser legal ter irmãos. – Sakura comentou.

- Hum. – foi a única coisa que Gaara pronunciou.

- Eu não tenho irmãos...

- Mas tem o Naruto.

- Sim.

- Ele não é como um irmão pra você?

- Muito mais do que isso. – foi a resposta dela. Por alguma razão, Gaara não gostara do que ela respondera. Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio entre os dois.

- Como é sua vida em Konoha? – o ruivo perguntou tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Ah! Eu treino com a minha shishou...

- A Godaime.

- Isso. Treino com ela, dou plantão no hospital e saio para algumas missões. E você?

- Você já sabe como é o trabalho de um Kage. – Gaara respondeu dando de ombros.

Mais um instante de silêncio.

- Gaara! – Kankurou chamou – Vem nadar comigo!

- Você perdeu o juízo, Kankurou? – Temari gritou – Não ouviu a Sakura-san dizer que nosso irmão tem que descansar?

- Só uma nadadinha...

- Não! – Temari berrou.

- Como você é chata, Temari! – Kankurou disse jogando água na irmã.

- Faça isso de novo e você será um homem morto! – Temari disse irritada. Obviamente Kankurou jogou água de novo.

- Vem me pegar! – o irmão provocou.

Sakura e Gaara assistiam a tudo. A garota tentava não rir mas isso estava se tornando uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Gaara suspirou. Sabia que a briga entre os dois irmãos iria demorar.

- Que tal uma volta? – Gaara sugeriu.

- Certo. Mas você sabe que não pode se esforçar muito, não sabe?

O ruivo rolou os olhos. Aquela mulher mais parecia sua babá do que médica.

- Eu sei das minha limitações. – ele respondeu um pouco rude – Vamos? Esses dois não vão parar tão cedo.

- Muito bem. – a garota concordou ajudando o rapaz a se levantar.

Os dois caminharam a passos lentos com Gaara apoiado em uma bengala. O rapaz não parava de reclamar de como aquilo era ridículo. Ele, Gaara do Deserto, o Kazekage, usando uma bengala. Sakura não parava de rolar os olhos. Gaara lembrava Naruto em muitos aspectos.

Os dois andavam calmamente aproveitando a paz daquele lugar. Vez ou outra, o Kage soltava um gemido de dor. A médica olhava preocupada para ele mas o rapaz dizia que não era nada e que não havia motivo para ela ficar preocupada. Desconfiada, Sakura resolveu examiná-lo assim que voltassem para casa.

O casal parou a alguns metros mais a frente. Resolveram que ali era um bom lugar para descansar e sentaram. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Apenas aproveitavam aquele local. Fazia muito tempo que nenhum dos dois tinha um instante para descansar. Estavam sempre ocupados. Ele com seu trabalho de Kazekage. Ela com o seu de médica. Aquele momento era raro para ambos.

Gaara então descobriu que gostava da companhia da moça. Ela era muito agradável – quando queria – e muito atenciosa. A todo instante ela lhe perguntava como se sentia. Isso irritava um pouco o ruivo mas ele sabia que ela só estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Foi então que ele agradeceu por estar nas mãos de uma médica tão competente.

Foi naquele instante que ele se dera conta de que só estava ali por causa dela. Ela salvara sua vida. Se não fosse por aquela mulher, a esta hora ele estaria morto. Essa idéia fez com que um arrepio corresse pela sua espinha. Morto... Logo ele que prezava tanto a existência.

- Obrigado. – ele disse.

- Perdão?

- Obrigado por me salvar. Se não fosse por você, a esta hora eu estaria morto.

Sakura sorriu amavelmente para o seu paciente.

- Eu só fiz o meu trabalho. – ela respondeu. Gaara não gostou da resposta da jovem.

- Então você vê seus pacientes apenas como parte do seu trabalho? – ele perguntou com aspereza.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não deveria amar os seus pacientes? Não é isso que os médicos fazem? Não é por isso que as pessoas se tornam médicas?

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. Por que ele estava dizendo aquilo tudo?

- Que tipo de médica você acha que eu sou? É claro que eu amo os meus pacientes.

- Do jeito que você falou parece que você só os vê como objetos do seu trabalho.

Ora! Aquilo já havia ido longe demais! Quem era ele para dizer tal coisa? Ele podia ser Gaara do Deserto, o Kazekage, mas ainda sim não tinha o direito de falar tais coisas!

Irritada, Sakura fez menção em se levantar mas Gaara a deteve.

- Eu ainda não a dispensei. – ele disse.

- O pacto foi que você se esqueceria do seu posto durante esses dias. Isso quer dizer que teoricamente você não é o Kazekage. Logo, eu posso sair na hora que eu quiser! – a garota exclamou irritada desvencilhando-se do rapaz e indo embora.

O ruivo assistiu em silêncio a companheira ir embora. Aquela mulher tinha um gênio terrível. Pior do que o de Temari. De todas as médicas do mundo, a mais competente tinha que ter um gênio forte...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O restante daquele dia seguiu com Sakura conversando com Temari e ignorando totalmente a presença de Gaara. A médica só lhe dava atenção quando tinha que examiná-lo. E mais uma vez ela o examinava daquele jeito grosseiro. O ruivo já esperava por aquilo. Aos poucos estava conhecendo a personalidade da kunoichi de Konoha.

Kankurou não perdia a oportunidade de implicar com o irmão mais novo. Quando Sakura não estava por perto, ele soltava alguns comentários maliciosos sobre a relação entre o Kage e sua médica. Mais de uma vez Gaara se sentiu tentado a usar o Caixão do Deserto no irmão mais velho.

Temari, por outro lado era mais solícita. Desde que o grupo voltara do passeio no lago, a loira percebera que havia algo errado entre Sakura e Gaara. Os dois mal se falaram durante o dia. A irmã do Kazekage então aproveitou que os dois irmãos estavam na sala discutindo e chamou Sakura para conversar.

- Algum problema, Sakura-san?

- Nenhum, Temari-san. Por que pergunta?

- Eu notei que você anda estranha. Aconteceu algo entre você e meu irmão?

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Deveria se abrir com Temari ou não? Resolveu pela primeira opção. Após o relato da kunoichi, Temari disse:

- Peço desculpas pelo meu irmão. Ele tem uma personalidade difícil.

- Eu sei.

- Tenho a certeza de que não foi a intenção dele irritá-la.

- Disso eu já não sei. Parece que ele faz de propósito.

Temari suspirou.

- É o jeito dele. Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Sakura fez uma careta. A verdade era que ela não queria passar muito mais tempo com o Kage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquela noite, Gaara piorou. O rapaz começou a ter febre alta e Sakura não conseguia baixá-la de jeito algum. Se eles estivessem na vila, ela teria mais recursos mas ali no interior... A febre do rapaz estava tão alta que Gaara começou a delirar. Isso alarmou Sakura. Aquilo não era bom sinal. A jovem então botou o cérebro para funcionar. Se chamasse Temari e Kankurou, eles ficariam preocupados e não seriam úteis. Voltar para a vila estava fora de cogitação. Era capaz de Gaara morrer antes de chegar lá. Não tendo remédios suficientes, a médica-ninja apelou para o seu último recurso. Morrendo de vergonha, ela se despiu e tirou a blusa de Gaara. Equilíbrio térmico era a última saída.

Com a parte superior despida, Sakura deitou-se sobre Gaara e se concentrou em fazer a temperatura do corpo do rapaz baixar.

"Pelo menos ele está delirando e não percebe o que está acontecendo..."

Apesar de se esforçar ao máximo para se concentrar na troca de temperatura, Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que a pele de Gaara era demasiado macia.

"Eu sou deprimente. O garoto morrendo e eu tendo esse tipo de pensamento..."

- Sa-Sakura... – ela ouviu Gaara chamá-la.

- Gaara? O quê foi?

- Sakura...

Foi então que ela percebeu que ele não estava consciente. Provavelmente nem sabia que ela estava ali com ele.

"Ele está delirando... Mas por que me chama?"

- Sakura... Eu...

A médica esperou para ver o que ele iria dizer. Mas ele não disse. Pouco tempo depois, Gaara começou a suar desesperadamente. Era sinal de que sua febre estava baixando. Quando a temperatura do rapaz voltou ao normal, a médica suspirou aliviada. Saiu de cima dele e vestiu-se. Depois abriu o armário e colocou uma blusa seca no rapaz. Sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e passou o restante da noite velando pelo jovem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Gaara acordou, ele viu que estava com uma blusa diferente da que estava usando na noite passada. Confuso, sentou-se na cama e foi então que levou um grande susto. Ao seu lado, sentada na cadeira com a cabeça pendendo, estava Sakura. A jovem dormia a sono solto.

O Kage então começou a raciocinar. Somando dois mais dois, ele percebeu que havia passado mal – provavelmente tinha tido febre alta – e Sakura o socorreu. Além disso, a garota pareceu velar por ele durante toda a noite.

Uma sensação estranha então atingiu o jovem. Aquela mulher, tão audaciosa e petulante, com uma lígua tão afiada esteve cuidando dele por toda noite. Gaara sentiu um comichão na barriga. Ela o vigiou durante a noite inteira. Como um anjo da guarda.

Ainda com esses pensamentos em mente, Gaara observou Sakura ir acordando. A jovem abriu um olho, depois o outro e logo em seguida se espreguiçou como um gato. Gaara achou tudo aquilo muito engraçado.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou.

- Bem. E você?

- Cansada. – Sakura respondeu.

- Você ficou me vigiando a noite inteira, né?

A médica não respondeu mas corou ligeiramente evidenciando a resposta.

- Obrigado. – Gaara agradeceu. Sakura sorriu para ele. Um sorriso lindo. Foi a vez de Gaara corar ligeiramente.

- Fico feliz em vê-lo bem. Você realmente me assustou ontem. – ela disse levantando-se e afastando a cortina.

- Desculpe.

Sakura riu.

- Tudo bem. Mas hoje aconselho a você a não sair do quarto.

Gaara se surpreendeu.

- E o que eu vou ficar fazendo o dia todo? – ele perguntou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Kankurou! Você está roubando! – Temari gritou.

- Não estou!

- Está sim!

- Não estou nada! Gaara, diga pra sua irmã que eu não estou roubando!

Os três irmãos e Sakura estavam no quarto do Kazekage jogando. Temari ralhava toda hora com Kankurou porque o rapaz estava roubando descaradamente. Sakura como sempre ria das brigas dos dois irmãos e Gaara tentava se concentrar no jogo coisa que estava se tornando muito difícil. Os risos de Sakura o desconcentravam.

- Kankurou! Você andou duas casas a mais!

- Não andei, Temari!

- Agora eu vou ter que me meter! – Sakura falou – Andou sim! Pode voltar!

- Que saco! Vocês duas estão vendo demais! Gaara, ajude-me!

O Kage ia falar algo mas quando viu o olhar assassino das duas mulheres – especialmente o de Sakura – ele desistiu.

- Acho que elas têm razão, Kankurou. – foi o que ele disse.

- Irmão traíra! – Kankurou exclamou arrancando risadas de Sakura.

- O quê é tão engraçado? – Gaara perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Seus irmãos. Eles são muito engraçados. – a jovem respondeu ainda rindo. Ao ver como ela se divertia, Gaara sorriu levemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vamos, Gaara! Tente adivinhar! – dizia Sakura.

- Como eu vou adivinhar? Não estou entendendo nada! Você é uma péssima mímica!

- O QUÊ?

- Faz direito!

- Eu estou fazendo direito!

- Não está nada! Faz direito que eu acerto!

- EU ESTOU FAZENDO DIREITO, PORRA!

- Olha a boca!

- ENTÃO PÁRA DE ME ESTRESSAR, CARALHO! ACERTA LOGO ISSO, CACETE!

- EU ESTOU TENTANDO, MERDA!

Kankurou e Temari assistiam o desenrolar da briga boquiabertos. Não acreditavam no que viam. Gaara, sempre tão sério e fechado, estava tendo uma discussão terrivelmente boba com Sakura. Coisa típica de amigos íntimos.

-Não estou acreditando no que estou vendo, Temari. – Kankurou cochichou para a irmã.

- Nem eu, Kankurou.

- O quê um jogo de mímica não faz, hein?!

- Pois é...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquele dia passou e Gaara nem notou. Ficou tão entretido jogando com os irmãos e com Sakura no quarto que quando se dera conta já estava de noite.

- Deixa que eu boto o seu prato. – Sakura disse ajudando Gaara a se sentar a mesa.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu de uma forma gentil que fez seus dois irmão ficarem chocados. Sakura então começou a servir Gaara.

- Os dois até parecem casados. – Kankurou comentou baixo para a irmã.

- É. – a loira disse seca.

- O quê foi?

- Nada.

O jovem então observou a irmã por alguns segundos.

- Ah! Você está com ciúmes!

- Não estou nada!

- Está sim!

- O quê tanto vocês falam aí? – Gaara perguntou desconfiado.

- Nada. – respondeu Temari.

- Nós estávamos comentando como vocês parecem estar casados. – falou Kankurou.

O comentário do rapaz fez Gaara e Sakura corarem violentamente.

- Pare de falar bobagens, Kankurou! – o ruivo ralhou.

- É – Sakura concordou – Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Pode até ser – Kankurou disse dando de ombros – Mas que parecem marido e mulher isso parecem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Àquela altura, Temari e Kankurou já haviam ido dormir. Após o jantar os quatro se reuniram na sala para conversar. Tagaleram até altas horas e quando já estava bem tarde, os dois irmãos se despediram da médica e de seu paciente. Na verdade, Kankurou arrastou Temari para fora da sala. O rapaz queria porque queria que seu irmão mais novo e Sakura ficassem sozinhos.

A kunoichi de Konoha e o Kazekage continuaram conversando um pouco após a ida dos dois irmãos. Pela primeira vez, Gaara se abrira efetivamente com ela contando sobre o seu passado sombrio e seus sentimentos. Sakura ouviu a tudo pesarosa. Não tinha idéia de que aquele rapaz havia sofrido tanto.

- Mas agora você tem amigos que se importam muito com você. Além disso, você é muito querido pelos habitantes de Suna. – Sakura disse amavelmente.

- Sim. – ele concordou – Mas e você?

- Eu o quê?

- Também se importa comigo? – o rapaz perguntou. Nem ele mesmo tinha entendido o por quê daquela pergunta. A frase simplesmente saíra.

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta, a jovem não soube o que responder. Viu a expectativa no rosto do ruivo.

- É claro que eu me importo com você. – ela respondeu.

- Como médica ou como amiga? – por que ele não conseguia ficar com a boca fechada? Por que quando estava ao lado dela fazia perguntas estúpidas?

- Como os dois. – a garota de cabelos rosados respondeu sorrindo para o companheiro. Sua resposta de uma certa forma aliviou o coração do ruivo.

- Obrigado. – ele disse. Sakura fez uma careta.

- Você é educado demais – ela falou – Deveria relaxar mais. Por que não vai para Konoha ter uma aulas de como ser mal educado com Naruto?

Gaara riu diante do que a outra havia dito. Definitivamente aquela garota fazia comentários divertidíssimos.

- Vou pensar no caso. – o Kazekage disse entrando na brincadeira.

Seguiu-se então um longo silêncio. Sakura então resolvera chegar perto de Gaara para examinar sua temperatura. Seus hábitos como médica estava encrustados em seu ser. Ela simplesmente não conseguia evitá-los.

Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e colocou a mão em sua testa.

- Não está com febre... – ela disse. Esperou algum comentário do jovem – ela já o conhecia – mas ele não veio. Estranhando, baixou o olhar e se deparou com intensos orbes azuis. Gaara a mirava de forma tão penetrante que ela ficou desconcertada.

- Sakura...

- Si-Sim, Gaara?

Sakura nunca soube o que Gaara queria dizer. Quando se dera conta, seus lábios estavam colados aos do rapaz. Ela então percebeu que a boca do jovem Kage era tão macia quanto a sua pele. A kunoichi resolveu fechar os olhos e aproveitar aquele momento.

O beijo entre os dois durou bastante tempo. A língua do rapaz parecia fazer questão de explorar cada canto da boca da jovem. Sakura dava passe livre para que isso acontecesse. Gaara beijava bem. Ah! Como beijava!

Os dois só se separaram quando seus corpos clamaram por oxigênio. Sakura estava ofegante e corada. Gaara estava sério. Muito sério.

- O quê foi? – ela perguntou preocupada. Será que ele não havia gostado? Será que ela beijava mal?

- Nada. – ele respondeu levantando-se logo em seguida – Boa-noite.

Gaara saiu antes mesmo que Sakura dissesse alguma coisa.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou confusa para o nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara chegou ao quarto completamente confuso. Não entendia por que tinha feito aquilo. Não entendia o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Que sentimento era aquele? O quê era aquilo que parecia dominá-lo cada vez mais? Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes.

Angustiado, o rapaz sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a pensar. Ao ver Sakura, algo – como um verdadeiro demônio – dominou o seu corpo e a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar eram os lábios da jovem kunoichi.

Ele nunca tivera esse tipo de pensamento antes. Sempre foi controlado e ponderado. Entretanto, sempre que estava ao lado da sua médica particular, ele perdia o controle. Parecia que ela tinha o poder sobre si. Gaara sentia que se ela o mandasse se jogar de uma ponte ele assim faria. Desde que se encontrara com a discípula da Godaime, o ruivo ficara mais estúpido do que Kankurou.

Gaara jogou-se na cama e fitou o teto. Tudo aquilo era novo para ele. Havia muitas coisas que ele ainda não compreendia.

Naquela noite, o Kazekage não conseguiu dormir. E ele não foi o único...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Minha nossa, Gaara! Que cara horrível! – foi o comentário de Kankurou logo pela manhã.

O ruivo nada disse. Apenas olhou feio para o irmão e voltou a tomar o seu café da manhã. Pouco depois, Sakura entrou na cozinha.

A kunoichi agia como se Gaara não estivesse ali e vice-versa. Até Kankurou percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Ui! O clima está tenso hoje! – o shinobi da areia falou para logo em seguida ganhar um beliscão da irmã – Ai! Que foi? Só disse a verdade.

- Pare com isso, Kankurou. – a loira advertiu-o.

O café daquele dia aconteceu em total silêncio. Nenhum dos quatro falava nada.

Durante todo o dia, Sakura e Gaara mal se falaram. A garota até tentava conversar com o rapaz mas este parecia não estar afim. Irritada, Sakura decidiu desistir.

"Se ele quiser falar sobre ontem, então ele que venha me procurar porque eu desisto!"

Gaara não ignorava Sakura por mal. Ele apenas queria um tempo sozinho para compreender as coisas.

E foi assim que eles passaram o dia: cada um em um canto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anoitecia e os quatros já se encontravam dentro de casa. Sakura conversava com Temari – as duas haviam ficado muito amigas – e Kankurou mexia em suas marionetes. Gaara obervava as duas mulheres convesando. De repente, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo.

- Estão aqui... – Temari disse em um sussurro.

- Não acredito que ainda sobraram shinobis do som. – Kankurou disse também sussurrando.

- Vieram completar o serviço. – Sakura falou e olhou de esguela para Gaara.

- Sakura-san, você fica e cuida do Gaara. Kankurou, você vem comigo. – Temari falou.

- Certo. – Kankurou e Sakura disseram juntos.

- Eu também irei lutar. – Gaara falou.

Temari abriu a boca para protestar mas quem falou foi Sakura.

- Não. Você ainda está debilitado. Entrar em uma luta é suicídio.

- Você não manda em mim. – Gaara rebateu. Temari e Kankurou se entreolharam. Aquela definitivamente não era hora para se brigar.

- Tem razão. Não mando. Mas eu me importo com você e não quero que você morra. – Sakura disse e Gaara pôde notar algo diferente nos olhos verdes da moça. Seria aquilo... angústia?

- Sakura... – Gaara disse baixo. Sua voz então foi abafada por sons de vidro se quebrando.

- Kankurou! – Temari gritou – Vamos lá para fora agora!

- Sim! – o rapaz gritou seguindo a irmã.

Sakura e Gaara ficaram dentro da casa. Ambos alerta para qualquer movimento suspeito. A kunoichi tinha uma kunai nas mãos. Não demorou muito para dois shinobis do som entrarem na casa. Nenhum dos quatro fez nenhum movimento mas a tensão entre eles era sentida há distância.

- Você é uma kunoichi de Konoha? Por que protege o Kazekage? Ele não tem nada a ver com você. – um dos shinobis disse.

Sakura suspendeu a kunai.

- Eu sou a médica dele. Minha obrigação é protegê-lo. Além disso... O Gaara é um amigo importante para mim.

- Sakura... – Gaara falou surpreso. Não esperava que ela dissesse aquilo naquele momento. Sakura se virou para o ruivo e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Gaara. Eu irei protegê-lo com a minha vida.

- Que bonitinho! – o outro shinobi disse sarcástico.

Sakura olhou feio para ele. Apertou a kunai na mão e disse:

- Vocês o querem? Então venham pegar!

N/a: Eu não entendo nada de medicina. A parte em que Sakura baixa a febre de Gaara eu tirei do mangá Fushigi Yuugi- Genbu Kaiden. Nossa querida kunoichi usou seu chakra para isso. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. O próximo provavelmente será o último.


	3. Chapter 3

- Vocês o querem? Então venham pegar!

O primeiro shinobi do som sacou uma kunai e correu em direção à Sakura. Os dois objetos se chocaram soltando faíscas e o som emitido pelo encontro rasgou o ar. O segundo shinobi avançou sobre Gaara. Sakura olhou o movimento com o canto do olho e antes que o assassino chegasse até o seu alvo, a kunoichi já tinha se colocado entre os dois. Concentrando o seu chakra na mão direita, a jovem desferiu um soco que fez o shinobi voar alguns metros chocando-se então contra a parede.

- Sua vadia! – o companheiro exclamou irritado ao ver o outro caído. Ele avançou sobre Sakura mas a moça já estava preparada para bloqueá-lo. Se ela conseguisse acertar um único golpe, a luta estaria terminada.

Apesar de tentar, devido à velocidade do adversário, Sakura só conseguia defender. O shinobi não dava nenhuma abertura para ela contra-atacar.

Gaara assistia a luta incomodado. Sentia-se um idiota por estar parado e não poder ajudar seus companheiros. Kankurou e Temari estavam lutando lá fora enquanto Sakura se arriscava para protegê-lo ali dentro. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era observar o desfecho da luta a sua frente. Ele era um inútil.

O ruivo via a dificuldade que Sakura estava tendo com o segundo shinobi. Se ele pudesse já teria usado o Caixão do Deserto e terminado com a luta. Entretanto, debilitado do jeito que estava, aquilo era impossível. Ele só podia torcer pela companheira naquele momento.

Nem Sakura nem Gaara perceberam que o shinobi que havia levado um soco da kunoichi havia se levantado e estava prestes a atacar o Kazekage. O assassino então avançou sobre o ruivo com uma kunai na mão. Por obra do destino, quando se esquivava de um ataque, Sakura viu o que estava prestes a acontecer.

O shinobi do som apertou a kunai na mão e desferiu o golpe. Mas o sangue que jorrou não foi o de Gaara.

- Sakura... – Gaara falou chocado ao sentir os salpicos de sangue da kunoichi em seu rosto. – Por que...?

Sakura virou-se para o companheiro e sorriu. Um filete de sangue escorria pela boca da jovem.

- Eu prometi... que iria... que iria cuidar bem de você...

Antes que o corpo da moça caísse no chão, Gaara a aparou. Ele mirou então aquele rosto angelical. Sakura olhava para ele com tanta ternura...

- Gaara... – ela disse baixo, sorrindo para o companheiro. Logo em seguida fechou os olhos.

- Sa..kura?

- Bem feito, vadia! Isso é para você aprender a não se meter onde não é chamada.

Ao ouvir o que o adversário havia dito, Gaara sentiu algo que ele não sentia há muito tempo.

Ódio.

Delicadamente, o Kazekage colocou Sakura no chão. Levantou-se lentamente e encarou os dois shinobis. Nunca houve tanta raiva naqueles orbes azuis antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aos poucos, a consciência de Sakura foi voltando. Ela abriu um olho e depois o outro. Virou a cabeça lentamente e viu Gaara sentado ao seu lado. O rapaz a olhava com tanta... preocupação.

- O quê houve? – a kunoichi perguntou.

- Você me protegeu. – Gaara respondeu.

- Ah. – Sakura falou e virou a cabeça para fitar o teto – O quê aconteceu com os shinobis do som?

- Você não precisa mais se preocupar com eles.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio com Sakura fitando o teto e Gaara fitando a moça.

- Muitos dariam a vida para proteger o Kazekage. Poucas para proteger o Gaara... – o ruivo disse – Qual dos dois você quis proteger?

A médica-ninja não respondeu de imediato. Continuou fitando o teto. Gaara então começou a achar que ela não responderia a sua pergunta.

- O Kazekage... – ela falou e Gaara sentiu uma pontada no peito. Seria aquilo decepção?

- Entendo... – ele disse triste.

- O Kazekage – ela continuou – É o Gaara e o Gaara é o Kazekage. Eu protegi a pessoa que eu gosto: Gaara do Deserto, o Kazekage.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. Sakura falava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Mesmo não o encarando diretamente, ele sabia que as palavras da jovem kunoichi eram verdadeiras. Ela falava com tanta certeza...

- Sakura... Eu...

- Eu gosto de você, Gaara. Gosto muito. Mas que fique claro que não é igual ao que seus irmãos sentem por você. Nem o que os habitantes de Suna ou Naruto sentem. Você consegue entender isso? – e ela então virou-se para encará-lo.

Gaara fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu também gosto de você, Sakura. Do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim. Tudo o que têm acontecido... Todas essas coisas têm me deixado confuso. Entretanto, quando você entrou na frente para me proteger... De repente tudo ficou claro como água.

Sakura sorriu para Gaara. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e tentou sentar. Sentiu uma forte dor. Ao olhar para onde doía, ela viu um curativo precário e sangue o manchava.

- Não se esforce, Sakura.

O sorriso da jovem se abriu ainda mais. Era muito fofo o jeito como Gaara ficava preocupado com ela. A garota então se concentrou. Aos poucos, o sangue foi sumindo e a ferida cicatrizando. Gaara assistiu àquilo boquiaberto. Ao terminar, a moça arrancou o curativo e fitou o companheiro. Ao ver a cara de assombro de Gaara, Sakura caiu na gargalhada.

- Este é um jutsu que a minha shishou me ensinou. É muito útil durante as batalhas. A probabilidade de eu morrer é quase nula. – a kunoichi da folha explicou.

- Impressionante. Você é realmente impressionante, Sakura.

A moça corou diante do elogio do Kazekage.

- Não mais que você. Afinal você é o Kazekage e não eu. – ela disse.

- Mesmo assim. Tenho certeza de que você é a kunoichi mais forte que Konoha já teve.

Sakura corou ainda mais. Gaara apenas observou a jovem ficar vermelha. Ela ficava tão fofa quando ficava sem graça...

- Gaara...

- Sim?

A moça então hesitou antes de falar novamente. Estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Você gosta mesmo de mim?

Foi a vez do ruivo ficar vernelho.

- Gosto.

- Gosta quanto?

- Gosto muito.

- Muito muito?

- Muito muito.

Mais um instante de silêncio entre os dois.

- Então... Será que você pode me fazer companhia esta noite?

Gaara olhou para a jovem surpreso. Depois, pela primeira vez na vida, ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Mas é claro.

Sakura então sorriu radiante para o Kazekage. Seus orbes verdes brilhavam intensamente. Ela se afastou um pouco para o lado e abriu um espaço na cama. Ao entender o que estava acontecendo, Gaara ficou muito sem-graça.

- Não é para fazer nada. – Sakura explicou antes que Gaara começasse a pensar um monte de coisas – É apenas para ficar ao meu lado.

Gaara então se levantou e deitou ao lado de Sakura na cama. Ambos se encaravam intensamente.

- Esta noite... – Sakura disse aproximando os lábios dos de Gaara – Por favor... Cuide bem de mim... Gaara-kun...

_**Garoto, me escute,**_

_**As pessoas não são tudo isso que você pensa**_

_**O amanhã não nos interessa mais.**_

_**Portanto não podemos perder a coragem.**_

_**Lembre-se sempre,**_

_**De vencer o medo e a ansiedade.**_

_**Pois sei que você se esquecerá disso.**_

_**Garoto, o único que pode dar o primeiro passo**_

_**Para enfrentar o seu coração, é você.**_

_**Tudo o que as pessoas disseram pra nós,**_

_**Não existe razão, não há como evitar.**_

_**Neste mundo maravilhoso,**_

_**Temos apenas que viver nossas vidas.**_

_**Tudo o que as pessoas disseram pra nós,**_

_**Não importa o que acontecer,**_

_**Sempre lembraremos de tudo que passamos juntos.**_

_**Tudo o que as pessoas disseram pra nós,**_

_**Somos muito jovens para morrer.**_

_**Todos juntos sob este lindo céu,**_

_**Aqui neste lugar.**_

_**Tudo o que as pessoas disseram pra nós,**_

_**Nesta noite esquecida pelos ventos.**_

_**Tentaremos fazer a diferença...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara estava em seu escritório e olhava pela janela. Pilhas de papéis abarrotavam sua mesa mas ele sequer se importava. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para uma outra coisa. Para alguém.

- Haruno Sakura... – ele murmurou baixinho.

Primeiro, ele acreditava que para provar sua existência, ele deveria assassinar os outros. A luta com Naruto mostrou-lhe um outro meio de ver a vida. Então, ele resolveu se tornar Kazekage. As pessoas finalmente reconheceram sua existência. Passaram a respeitá-lo, admirá-lo e amá-lo. Amá-lo?

Gaara suspirou.

Amor. Amor foi algo que ele nunca conseguiu entender direito. O ódio era tão mais fácil de ser compreendido...

O Kazekage fechou os olhos com força e começou a se lembrar dos momentos que passara com Sakura.

Aquele jeito descontraído dela...

_- Está tudo bem, Temari-san. Eu já conheço o jeito do Kazekage-sama. – ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão._

A educação que ela tinha...

_- Será que eu posso examiná-lo agora, Kazekage-sama? – Sakura perguntou polidamente._

Seu jeito sarcástico...

_- Vim examiná-lo. Eu sou sua médica, lembra?_

Seu jeito autoritário...

_- Obviamente eu irei te impedir. Kazekage ou não, você é meu paciente. Eu sou responsável pela sua saúde. Portanto, você vai ficar aqui até eu achar que você pode sair._

Como ela dizia o que pensava e como por mais irritada que estivesse ela jamais perdia a educação...

_- Com todo o respeito, Kazekage-sama mas eu quero que o seu título se dane. Eu tenho ética. Além disso, eu fiz uma promessa e não pretendo quebrá-la de jeito algum. Agora tire essa roupa, por favor, para eu poder examiná-lo. – por mais irritada que estivesse, Sakura ainda tentava ser educada afinal, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o quinto Kazekage._

Como ela dava bons conselhos...

_- Mesmo depois do senhor se recuperar, eu aconselharia a tirar umas férias. Nem que seja por alguns dias. Eu sei que o trabalho de um Kage é bem cansativo. Vejo isso pela minha shishou. O senhor foi gravemente ferido. Seu corpo ficou muito debilitado. Apesar da ótima recuperação, acredito que um tempo descansando seria muito bom._

O jeito como era delicada a ponto de fazê-lo gemer de prazer com um simples toque.

_- Por que parou? – ele perguntou._

_- Você gemeu. – ela respondeu._

O jeito como ela sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua...

_- O pacto foi que você se esqueceria do seu posto durante esses dias. Isso quer dizer que teoricamente você não é o Kazekage. Logo, eu posso sair na hora que eu quiser! – a garota exclamou irritada desvencilhando-se do rapaz e indo embora._

Como ela sempre se preocupava com ele...

_- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou._

Como ela xingava quando estava irritada...

_- ENTÃO PÁRA DE ME ESTRESSAR, CARALHO! ACERTA LOGO ISSO, CACETE!_

Como ela era gentil e amável...

_- Deixa que eu boto o seu prato. – Sakura disse ajudando Gaara a se sentar a mesa._

Como ela era engraçada...

_- Você é educado demais – ela falou – Deveria relaxar mais. Por que não vai para Konoha ter uma aulas de como ser mal educado com Naruto?_

Como ela realmente se importava com ele...

_- Eu sou a médica dele. Minha obrigação é protegê-lo. Além disso... O Gaara é um amigo importante para mim._

E como ela sempre estava disposta a protegê-lo... A dar sua vida por ele...

_- Não se preocupe, Gaara. Eu irei protegê-lo com a minha vida._

O Kazekage lembrou dos bons momentos que passaram juntos naqueles dias. A noite em que dormiram abraçados logo após o ataque. Os passeios, as brincadeiras, os beijos, oa abraços, as carícias... Ela era tão carinhosa com ele...

Sakura despertava nele sentimentos novos. Sentimentos que ele sequer imaginou que teria um dia. Era tudo tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo tudo tão claro.

Aqueles dias foram os melhores de toda a sua vida. Ele sentiu como se vivesse naquelas horas tudo o que ele não tinha vivido antes. Era tudo tão intenso, tão especial...

Sakura era especial. Ela era muito especial para ele.

Então, veio o dia de voltarem para a vila. Gaara tentou persuadir Sakura a ficar em Suna mas a jovem tinha suas obrigações em Konoha. O Kazekage entendia pois se fosse o contrário ele faria o mesmo.

A dor da separação foi mil vezes pior do que qualquer dor carnal que ele já havia experimentado. Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam ao ver uma pessoa querida ir embora?

Ao vê-la partir, ele teve vontade de correr atrás dela. De impedí-la. Mas ele sabia que não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. Que não deveria.

Ele quis gritar. Quis chorar. Teve raiva. Raiva de todos. Raiva do destino. Raiva dela.

A raiva passou. No lugar dela veio o vazio. Desde a sua partida, ele nunca mais se sentiu do mesmo jeito. Era estranho. Era como se faltasse um pedaço dele. Ele se sentia incompleto. Por mais que seus irmãos tentassem, eles não conseguiam animá-lo.

Para esquecê-la, para esquecer do triste destino, Gaara concentrou-se em seu papel como Kazekage. Nos dias que se passaram, ele apenas trabalhou. Trabalhou até o limite da exaustão. Tudo para não lembrar dela.

Impossível.

Sakura era impossível de ser esquecida. Aqueles orbes verdes, aquele cabelo peculiar, aquele sorriso... Tudo, absolutamente tudo nela era simplesmente impossível de ser esquecido...

Agora ele estava ali no escritório vendo o sol se pôr. Pensando nela. Lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu.

Mesmo longe, ele ainda pensava nela. Mesmo em outro país, ele ainda ficava preocupado. Mesmo longe, ele ainda sentia um carinho muito forte pela kunoichi.

E foi naquele instante que ele finalmente compreendeu o verdadeiro significado do amor.

**Fim**

N/A: Devo confessar que amei escrever sobre esse casal. Nunca tinha lido uma fic GaaraXSakura antes e confesso que foi um pouco difícil elaborar esta história. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic apesar de ter sido curtinha. A música deste capítulo se chama "No Boy, No Cry" do anime Naruto. Sabaku no Sah, espero que você tenha gostado deste presente! Agradecimentos especiais a: **Rumokura Hisa, Claki, Loveonly, Deusa Tsukihime, Mariah-chan17, Tatiizinha e Smile Angel**. Também gostaria de agradecer ao apoio e carinho de todos mesmo aqueles que não deixam suas opiniões. O fato de vocês simplesmente lerem esta fic já é um grande presente para mim. Muito obrigada a todos! Nos vemos na próxima!

**Kari Maehara**


End file.
